Nurt rzeki
Mam na imię Klara, jestem uczennicą najlepszej szkoły w województwie. Uczestniczyłam w wielu konkursach literackich, jak i matematycznych. Wielu nauczycieli powtarzało - ,,Macie państwo wspaniałą, utalentowaną córkę". Nigdy nie czułam się bardziej wyjątkowa od rówieśników i nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela. Oni widzieli tylko moje drogie ubrania i to, jakim samochodem jeździ mój ojciec. Nigdy nie miałam okazji odkryć przed kimś swojego wnętrza, dać się ponieść emocjom, pójść na łąkę, przytulić, pocałować. Zamiast tego dusiłam się w sobie. Mieszkam razem z ojcem w chronionej dzielnicy, która jest położona nieopodal małej rzeki. Moja mama zginęła z rąk człowieka, który niegdyś nękał moją rodzinę. Nadal chowam żal z tego powodu, lecz przestałam już rozpaczać. Psycholog powiedział, że wpływa to niekorzystnie na zdrowie psychiczne i otoczenie, w jakim się jest. Ojciec ma bardzo ciężką pracę, rozpatruje i przechowuje dokumenty znaczące pewnie więcej, niż niejedno ludzkie życie. Ma wielu wrogów w swojej branży, przywykłam do tego. Kiedy mama żyła, pracowała razem z ojcem w tym samym biurze, w centrum Berlina. Często wspominam chwilę, gdy siedziałyśmy na werandzie, a ona podarowała mi niezwykle uroczą pozytywkę. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, ile pieniędzy jest warta, ma dla mnie ogromne znaczenie sentymentalne. Dlatego ojciec zdecydował, że zamieszkamy w cichej i bezpiecznej okolicy, strzeżonej przez firmę cieszącą się świetną opinią. Choć mieszkamy w tak prestiżowym miejscu, jest mi smutno. Tutejsi ludzie nie uśmiechają się, nie okazują sobie żadnych uczuć, są niczym posągi z muzeum. Zamknięte za wypolerowaną szybą, przez lata wgapione w to samo miejsce, nienasycone, kamienne spojrzenia. - Człowiek to dziwne stworzenie - pomyślałam. Od kiedy mieszkamy w nowym domu, mam wrażenie, że zupełnie nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal czuję, że nasz dom ktoś obserwuje, i chociaż setki razy wyglądam przez okno, badając okolicę wzrokiem, nie widzę nikogo podejrzanego, oprócz dzieci grających w piłkę i jakiejś eleganckiej pani, która wiecznie rozmawia przez telefon. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki w salonie. Był to mój ojciec, który wrócił z pracy. - Hej tato! - krzyknęłam, schodząc z sypialni po schodach. - Cześć, kochanie. Mam bilety do kina, nie pójdziesz z jakąś koleżanką? - Która zechciałaby ze mną pójść... przecież wiesz, że większość znajomych wyjeżdża w weekend. - przeszłam do kuchni nalać coś do picia. - Rozmawiałem dziś z Amelią, może zadzwonisz do niej? - ojciec usiadł na fotelu i wyjął gazetę. Wzięłam szklankę jabłkowego soku i wróciłam do mojego pokoju. Amelia jest ode mnie starsza. Była jedyną osobą, która kolegowała się ze mną, nie zważając na żadną rzecz, którą posiadam. Jej rodzice są bardzo konserwatywni, a ona przebywa często w innym mieście. Zdecydowałam się odezwać z nadzieją, że uda nam się odnowić kontakt. - Halo? Mówi Klara. - H-hej... ty też cz-czujesz coś dziwnego? - wyjąkała. - O co ci chodzi? - Proszę, przyjedź. Boję się. Zdziwiłam się. Nie wiedziałam co myśleć o tej sytuacji, byłam lekko przestraszona. Kompletnie zapominając o biletach do kina, ubrałam buty i narzuciłam na siebie płaszcz. Gdy wychodziłam, ojciec oglądał mecz w telewizji i nawet nie usłyszał trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Amelia mieszkała dość blisko mnie. Minęłam kilka posiadłości, skręciłam w lewo i ujrzałam dom dziewczyny. Nacisnęłam dzwonek i cierpliwie czekałam. Po chwili spostrzegłam, że brama nie była zamknięta na klucz, więc ją otworzyłam. Przeszłam na taras i zapukałam w drzwi z grzeczności, ale tak jak podejrzewałam - nikt nie otworzy. Czyżby Amelia ze mnie żartowała? Weszłam do środka i poczułam nieprzyjemny zapach. Panowała grobowa cisza. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie, postanowiłam sprawdzić wszystkie pomieszczenia. - Nie musisz - ktoś wyszeptał. Poczułam dreszcz. Po marmurowej posadzce spłynęła strużka krwi. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na ciele Amelii. - Mój boże... - brakowało mi słów, zdrętwiał mi język. Dotknęłam jej dłoni. Była lodowata, nie wyczułam pulsu. Nie było już po co dzwonić po karetkę. Klęknęłam, a w głowie gotowało mi się wiele pytań. - Z tobą zrobię to samo. - usłyszałam ponownie ten sam głos. - Kim jesteś? Dlaczego to robisz? Z mroku wyłoniła się postać. Był to człowiek mocnej postury, lecz nie mogłam rozpoznać jego twarzy. - Z tobą zrobię to samo, jeśli nie dasz mi tego, co ci każę. - Czego chcesz?! - krzyknęłam i odruchowo odwróciłam się ku wyjściu. - Prezentu od twojej matki - nieznajomy zaśmiał się szyderczo - Dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi - dodał. - To ty ją zabiłeś? I teraz chcesz zabić mnie, dla jakiejś pozytywki? - cała się trzęsłam. Fakt, że rozmawiam z prawdziwym mordercą przeszył mnie do szpiku kości. Postać zbliżyła się do mnie i chwyciła mnie za rękę. - Doprawdy, ta pozytywka to moje utrapienie. Wiele razy próbowałem ją zdobyć, ale wasza rodzina ma w sobie jakiś upór. Postanowiłem działać radykalniej. Nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Darzyłam mamę wielką miłością. Przed moimi oczami przesunęło się kilka wspomnień. - Dlaczego to ma dla ciebie tak duże znaczenie? To chore! - krzyknęłam. - Odbieram ludziom to, co najbardziej kochają - odrzekł. Wciąż czułam ucisk na mojej ręce. Próbowałam się wyrwać. Uciekłam. Krzyczałam. Nie mogłam złapać oddechu, widziałam już tylko odmęt wody. Moje powieki mimowolnie zamknęły się, a ostatnie tchnienie życia, jakie miałam w sobie, zgasło. Kto wie, czy spacerując obok rzeki, nie natkniesz się na jakąś pozytywkę? Nie usłyszysz jakiejś ciepłej, smutnej melodii? Usiądź i wsłuchaj się. Może skrywa nieco więcej, niż dźwięk? ,,Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep And I don't know why I go the way Down by the riverside" ---- Autor: Lonaja Hej, ty! Przeczytałeś? Skomentuj. Będzie mi naprawdę miło, nawet jeśli wyrazisz krytykę. Kategoria:Opowiadania